The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Advances in general purpose microprocessors, networking, and related technologies have enabled further advances in remote computing. Today, many applications are operated in a computing cloud. Common cloud applications, such as cloud gaming, typically do most of the rendering on the cloud side, also referred to as the server side or the remote side. However, the response time may not always be good, especially under congested network condition.